naruto_fourth_age_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
There are a lot of clans that will be in this RP. If I miss a clan that you would like to be in, let me know and I will add it. Also, to a certain degree, custom clans will be allowed. The abilities and history of the clan must be accepted by me. Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) Was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and are characterized by their use of insects as weapons. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects with then live in symbiosis with their host. After the destruction of Konohagakure, the Aburame Clan, amongst the others clans of Konohagakure, set out across the Land of Yin. However, soon after they'd settled in at the other villages, a new village had been built by survivors of the destruction, near the site of Konohagakure. The Aburame Clan was one of many that returned and joined the village, called Morigakure. Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) Was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for "food" (食,'' shoku'') on their clothing. After the destruction of Konohagakure, the Akimichi Clan, amongst the other clans of Konohagakure, set out across the Land of Yin. However, soon after they'd settled in at the other villages, a new village had been built by survivors of the destruction, near the site of Konohagakure. The Akimichi Clan was one of many that returned and joined the village, called Morigakure. Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) Was a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire, during the Third Age. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan that fought using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. This type of shuriken use has spread beyond the Fūma clan, though. Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) Was a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times, with the members keeping large quantities of water within reach. Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) Was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a Kekkei Genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and can expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. After the destruction of Konohagakure, the Hyuga Clan, amongst the other clans of Konohagakure, set out across the Land of Yin. However, soon after they'd settled in at the other villages, a new village had been built by survivors of the destruction, near the site of Konohagakure. The Hyuga Clan was one of many that returned and joined the village, called Morigakure. Hyuga are follow similar limits as the Uchiha, and will be closely examined so as to not have a flood of Hyuga RPCs. The Bankakyou Byakugan is limited to only one person at a time. Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) Was a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of Ninja Dogs as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Kaguya clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) Known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few possessed the Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of a small group, the clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. However the one small group managed to escape eradication allowing their clan to survive a few more years. However, thanks to Orochimaru, Kimimaro's DNA was left behind. Using this, Orochidora (Who was Orochimaru's student before his death) was able genetically reconstruct the Kaguya Clan and effectively bring them back from extinction. Nara clan ('奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku)' Is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. After the destruction of Konohagakure, the Nara Clan, amongst the other clans of Konohagakure, set out across the Land of Yin. However, soon after they'd settled in at the other villages, a new village had been built by survivors of the destruction, near the site of Konohagakure. The Nara Clan was one of many that returned and joined the village, called Morigakure. Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) Was an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. After the destruction of Konohagakure, the Sarutobi Clan, amongst the other clans of Konohagakure, set out across the Land of Yin. However, soon after they'd settled in at the other villages, a new village had been built by survivors of the destruction, near the site of Konohagakure. The Sarutobi Clan was one of many that returned and joined the village, called Morigakure. Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) A group of shinobi that were the strongest, most feared and respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village prosper for nearly 300 years. After the destruction of Konohagakure, the Senju Clan, amongst the other clans of Konohagakure, set out across the Land of Yin. However, soon after they'd settled in at the other villages, a new village had been built by survivors of the destruction, near the site of Konohagakure. The Senju Clan was one of many that returned and joined the village, called Morigakure. Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) Was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the Senju Clan they founded Konohagakure, but were nearly wiped out in the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Many years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Uchiha Sasuke settled down, and his crimes went unpunished, as he saved the entire world alongside Uzumaki Naruto. As the only living member of the Uchiha Clan, it was up to him to rebuild it. And so, Sasuke was joined with a woman from the Sarurobi Clan, and has since grown into a clan of considerable size. The clan itself spread out across the Land of Yin, and created their own minor villages. -Must unlock each stage of the Sharingan for Chuunin and lower. You cannot start out having it awakened except for Jonin, where it will be defaulted at 2 Tomoe, and Elite Jonin, who can start with 3 Tomoe. -There can only be 2 MS users OR 1 EMS user at one time in this RP. Once one of the MS users takes and implants the eyes of the other MS user, he can have EMS. HOWEVER. It will use a chance system to simulate the actual probability of MS becoming EMS when implanting eyes from someone who isn't directly related. -Uchiha RPC's will be closely examined, and for the purpose for not having a flood of Uchiha users, only a select few of Uchiha applicants will be accepted. Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms. Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of Fuinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force. Through the actions of Uzumaki Naruto, the clan once again became one of the most feared and respected, alongside the Senju and Uchiha. Naruto joined with Sakura of the Haruno Clan, who had no notable history as a shinobi clan, and rebuilt the Uzumaki Clan in its new home of Konohagakure. After the destruction of Konohagakure, the Uzumaki Clan, amongst the other clans of Konohagakure, set out across the Land of Yin. However, soon after they'd settled in at the other villages, a new village had been built by survivors of the destruction, near the site of Konohagakure. The Uzumaki Clan was one of many that returned and joined the village, called Morigakure. Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) The members of this clan specialize in mind-centered techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. The flower symbol of this clan is the bush clover which symbolizes a "positive love". Most members of the Yamanaka clan wear their hair in a long ponytail, which appears to be traditional. After the destruction of Konohagakure, the Yamanaka Clan, amongst the other clans of Konohagakure, set out across the Land of Yin. However, soon after they'd settled in at the other villages, a new village had been built by survivors of the destruction, near the site of Konohagakure. The Yamanaka Clan was one of many that returned and joined the village, called Morigakure. Yuki Clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) Lived in the Land of Water. Decades before the Fourth Shinobi World War, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed Kekkei Genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with Kekkei Genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai, went into hiding. After the end of the Third Age, they were able to come out of hiding and rejoin the society of shinobi.